


For a Soul

by Kate_MacKay



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_MacKay/pseuds/Kate_MacKay
Summary: After the defeat of Thanos, Quill travels to Vormir with a plan to get Gamora back.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from what I usually write. I am most comfortable writing action/adventure, but my imagination really wanted to tell this story. I hope you enjoy it.

CHAPTER ONE:

Peter Quill stood on the large balcony of the Avengers Headquarters. He leaned against the railing, looking up at the night sky, but there were no stars. The bright lights of the compound hid them all from sight. Quill wished he could see the stars. He had always found them comforting.

Happy voices and boisterous laughter drifted from the building behind him. The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Wakandans, and assorted friends were all celebrating the defeat of Thanos. It was a victory, but not one without loss and sacrifice. While he was happy Thanos was gone, while he was glad the others could celebrate, Peter felt only desolation and grief.

Gamora was gone. He couldn’t find words to describe how much he loved her and no amount of tears expressed the anguish he felt at her loss. She had been his guiding constellation. Without her, he felt as empty as the night sky without stars.

Quill heard footsteps behind him, but didn’t turn to see who approached. He didn’t feel like talking to anyone.

Nebula surprised him by both her presence and the softness of her voice. “You are mourning my sister.” It was not a question.

Quill didn’t take his eyes from the starless sky. “I loved her. I’ll always love her. But I failed her.”

Standing beside Quill at the railing of the balcony, Nebula confessed, “I, too, failed her. As a sister.”

They stood in silent grief together then, neither knowing any words to speak to the other.

After a long moment, heavy footsteps announced Thor’s approach. “I am also in no mood for revelry. May I join you?”

Quill nodded. He didn’t feel any animosity towards the Asgardian. Not anymore. Not after everything that had happened. “Who did you lose?” he asked.

“My brother. My best friend. The majority of my people.” Thor studied Quill. The Terran had fought valiantly in the battle against Thanos and although they had been victorious, he looked defeated. “He killed your lady?”

His throat tightening, his eyes filling with tears, Quill simply nodded.

Nebula explained, “Thanos sacrificed my sister to gain the Soul Stone.”

“I am sorry for your loss.”

More happy laughter sounded from the party and someone cranked up the music, probably the wizard. It was a song Peter vaguely recalled from childhood, one he normally would have enjoyed. One he might have convinced Gamora to dance to. But not even music spoke to his shattered heart.

Thor stood quietly, thinking about what Nebula had told him. He tapped his fingers against the top of the balcony’s railing, then began pacing. Nebula eyed him suspiciously. Quill just continued staring into the dark night sky.

Finally Thor stopped his pacing and studied Quill and Nebula critically. He took a deep breath and stated, “I do not wish to give you false hope, my friends, but there might be a way to get Gamora back.”

Quill turned slowly to face Thor. “What do you mean, ‘get her back’?”

“It is the way the stone works,” Thor explained. “A soul for a soul. Since Thanos sacrificed Gamora to get the stone, perhaps if the stone is returned to Vormir, she will be returned to us. Perhaps. I am not certain.”

A spark of hope flared within Quill. “Let’s try it. We _have_ to try it,” he declared with an intense mix of determination and desperation.

“The stone is kept in a vault here,” Nebula informed. “They will not just give it to us.”

Smiling wistfully, Peter’s mind drifted to fond memories of Gamora. “Lucky for us, I’m an honourless thief. We’ll get that stone. Let’s find the others before they’re too drunk to help.”

 

* * *

 

“I agree with Quill and the pirate-angel,” Drax declared. “We must at least try to get Gamora back.

Mantis nodded, her antennae bobbing and her expression grave. “She would do the same for any of us.”

“I am Groot?”

“No, getting the stone from the vault will be a piece of cake,” Rocket replied dismissively. “This Earth tech is nothing compared to some of the stuff I’ve seen in other parts of the galaxy.”

Kraglin spoke for the first time. “I’ll have the _Quadrant_ ready to take off the second you and Rocket are on board with the stone, Capt’n.”

“We will get my sister back.” Nebula tried to sound confident.

Quill couldn’t help but think Gamora would be proud of them. They were working together without bickering, even including Thor as though he was part of the Guardians. She wouldn’t believe it, but he would tell her about it when she was back. _If_ she came back. His expression sobered. It was a really big if.

 

* * *

 

The sounds of music and partying continued as Quill and Rocket broke into the vault. The security doors, surveillance system, and alarms were laughably primitive. Peter had broken into far more difficult places with the Ravagers before his thirteenth birthday. Rocket carefully lifted the orange stone from its case with some pliers and they secured it in one of the leftover containers intended to hold the Power Stone when they took it from Ronan.

Rocket smiled. “Like I said, piece of cake.”

Then the alarm went off.

Above the noise of the alarm claxon, Quill shouted, “Run!”

The door of the vault, made from some sort of metal neither Rocket nor Quill had ever seen, was slowly swinging shut. They sprinted towards it, barely slipping through. Rocket cursed as a few hairs from his tail were caught in the door as it shut with an ominous clang.

“What the hell was that?” Peter demanded as they ran through a maze of corridors towards where the Quadrant was docked outside. “You said it would be easy!”

“That’s some of that damn Wakandan tech. Clever shit. Wasn’t thinking of it.”

“Just get to the ship before Thor’s friends figure out what we’re doing and try to stop us.”

 

* * *

 

Peter Parker decided adult parties were boring. At least they were if you weren’t an adult. He might have shared the danger of saving the universe with them, but he wasn’t old enough to share a beer with them. The Avengers and their friends drank and joked and reminisced about things they had done together when Peter had been in first grade. Everyone was friendly, but he felt a little out of place.

Mr. Barton “just call me Clint, kid” was especially nice, asking Peter about school and plans for college. Mr. Lang, Ant-Man, treated him no differently than he treated any of the adults, which Peter especially liked. He looked for Mr. Lord. The older Peter was a lot more fun than the rest of the adults and liked talking about old music and movies, but he and his Guardians of the Galaxy had disappeared. Maybe they thought the party was boring, too.

Suddenly, a loud alarm sounded. Peter and the others looked around to see what was going on, instantly alert to possible threats.

After glancing at what looked like a smartphone, Mr. Stark shouted, “The vault was breached! A stone is missing!”

Peter reacted immediately, charging through a door into the hallway leading to the vault. He was almost knocked over by Mr. Lord and his grumpy talking raccoon friend.

“Sorry!” the elder Peter apologized, not slowing his steps.

“Mr. Lord! Are you chasing the thief?” Peter asked.

Quill glanced back and corrected, “It’s Star-Lord!”

Peter ran after them, shouting, “I’ll help!” He followed them as they dashed outside to the heliport and airstrip. Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner joined him just in time to see the raccoon scramble up the gangplank of the _Quadrant_. Mr. Lord was a few steps behind. He stumbled, but Thor grabbed his arm and hauled him inside as the gangplank closed and the ship lifted off.

Stark watched the Quadrant disappear into the sky. “I think our new friends just stole an Infinity Stone.”

Banner added disbelievingly, “I think Thor helped them.”


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO:

Drax shouted, “Kraglin, go!” as he hit the button to close the gangplank.

“Thanks,” Quill said as Thor steadied him on his feet after pulling him onto the _Quadrant_.

“You are very welcome, my friend.” The Asgardian clapped a hand on Peter’s shoulder before turning to Rocket. “What happened? I thought you said it would be easy, Rabbit.”

“He’s not a rabbit, he’s a fox,” Nebula corrected.

“I am Groot.”

“No, I’m not a raccoon, either.”

Mantis refocused the conversation. “What did happen?”

Rocket picked at some of the fur on his arm, refusing to look at any of them. “That Suri girl is tricky. And a lot smarter than most humies.”

Nebula looked from Quill to Thor. “Do you really believe we will get my sister back?”

The Asgardian declared, “If we are successful, if we are able to rescue Gamora, we will drink together and celebrate by sharing tales of our adventures. If this does not work, we will drink together and share our sorrows as we remember those dear to us who are gone.”

Quill agreed with a nod, grief still weighing heavily on him. But then he realized that while he at least had a chance to get Gamora back, Thor’s losses were definitely permanent. “I’m sorry about your brother and your people.”

“Thank you, my friend. We have all lost much these past few years.”

“Yeah, that’s what we are, a bunch of losers,” Rocket stated. “Welcome to the family.”

 

* * *

 

“Don’t look very inviting,” Kraglin commented as he piloted the _Quadrant_ towards Vormir. The planet was a dull, cold grey, seemingly without colour or life. His opinion didn’t change after he landed the ship in an open area between rugged outcroppings of dark grey rock dusted with windswept snow. “I’ll stay with the ship, Capt’n. Just in case we gotta make a quick getaway.”

“Good idea, Kraglin,” Quill agreed. He started to turn away, but the former Ravager stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Pete.” His expression was serious. “Good luck.”

Quill nodded his thanks, then led Thor and the Guardians up a narrow path between craggy rocks. The wind held a biting chill and fingers of frost somehow found their way under Peter’s leather jacket. Large snowflakes settled on Rocket’s fur and Mantis shivered as her antennae drooped unhappily. Rays of pale sunlight cut through the leaden grey clouds but brought no warmth.

“I am Groot,” the youthful flora complained.

“I agree,” Thor replied. “It is an unpleasant cold.”

Only Drax and Nebula seemed impervious to the bitter chill.

Quill rounded a curve in the path and stopped as a ghostly figure appeared before him, black robes floating in the frigid wind. The figure pulled back its hood, revealing a fleshless, reddened skull.

“Who are you?” Peter demanded as his hands dropped to the grips of his blasters.

“One who desired the power of an Infinity Stone but was not worthy to wield it,” Red Skull replied, his voice softly accented. “The Universe has punished me by banishing me here. I know why you have come, Peter Quill, son of Ego.”

“Son of Meredith Quill and Yondu Udonta,” Quill corrected. “Get it right.”

Red Skull ignored him. “Nebula, daughter of Thanos.”

“Thanos was not my father,” she growled.

Red Skull looked as annoyed as was possible with his skeletal visage. “Thor, son of Odin.”

The Asgardian smiled reassuringly. “You are correct. One out of three isn’t bad.”

When Red Skull looked at Rocket, the raccoon crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows expectantly. Red Skull sighed in resignation and decided to skip the formalities. He turned his attention back to Quill. “You bring something of immense value.”

“Something far more valuable was taken from me,” he replied, unable to keep the anger from his voice.

The wraith studied the Terran disbelievingly. “The stone holds unimaginable power, the sort of power beyond that even known by the gods.” He glanced at Thor, who seemed unfazed by the words. “Do you not feel the temptation, Peter Quill? Does not the power of the stone call to you?”

Completely unimpressed, Quill replied, “I was a god and I held and used an Infinity Stone once. I didn’t like either experience.” His love for Gamora spoke far louder than any powers ever could. “I want Gamora back,” he demanded.

“A soul for a soul,” Red Skull replied. “This way.” He led the group up a narrow, winding path towards the edge of a towering cliff.

Thor studied the carved stones at the edge of the precipice. “What is this place?”

Quill did not hear Red Skull’s reply, for his eyes had found Gamora. Her body lay on a black stone slab decorated with intricate carvings that made it look like an altar. He called her name and fell to his knees at her side, grasping her hand. But her skin was cold, her body lifeless. He wept unabashedly, mumbling words of love and apologies for not protecting her. He barely heard Red Skull’s words as the wraith floated behind him.

“I brought her mortal form here as a reminder of the terrible sacrifice the Soul Stone demands. She resides in the Soul Realm.”

Quill lifted his head. “Resides? As in lives?”

Gesturing to the cliff, Red Skull suggested, “Return the stone to its realm. Perhaps it will accept your sacrifice and return the soul it has taken.”

After wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Peter looked at the others. Their expressions were an assortment of sadness, uncertainty, and fear that their flickering hope had been misplaced. All except Nebula. Her face was as unreadable as ever. Quill stood and straightened to his full height. He took the stone container from his knapsack and opened it.

The Soul Stone flickered and throbbed with a pulsating orange glow, as if it had a life of its own. Thanos had killed for the power Quill held, had sacrificed Gamora, whom he claimed to love. Peter’s love was different. He would give his own life to save Gamora’s. He walked to the edge of the precipice.

With one last glance at the glowing stone, Quill tossed it over the edge. There was a flash of orange below, then he turned and rushed back to the black stone altar.

Gamora still lay unmoving. Quill felt for a pulse, but his fingers found only cold and lifeless skin. He cursed the stone and himself for believing he could fix things. He had failed Gamora yet again.

Peter touched Gamora’s cold cheek tenderly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as he had done so many times in life. His wounds of grief and anger, emptiness and despair were all viciously ripped open again. “I tried, Gamora. I had to try.” His eyes filled with tears as he whispered, “I love you, more than anything,” remembering her last words to him. Quill leaned down and kissed her lips, one last time.

After a long gaze at his love, committing everything about her to memory, Quill wiped his eyes and turned to the others. They were unnaturally quiet. There were no words to express their emotions, no way to explain the depths of their sorrow.


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE:

“Does anyone know the funeral rites of the Zen-Whoberi?” Quill asked quietly. “We should honour her properly, if we can.”

Before anyone could reply, a soft, tired voice asked, “Peter, is that you?”

Quill whirled around and charged back to the altar. “Gamora!” He leaned over her, afraid to touch her, like she was the wisp of a dream that would disappear if he held on too tight.

The others wanted to join Peter and Gamora, but Thor commanded, “Wait.” When Drax didn’t obey, the Asgardian stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. “Let them have a moment together. They deserve it.”

“Are you… Are you really alive?” Peter asked.

Gamora blinked a few times, trying to sort out what had happened. “I… Yes, I am. What did you do?” Her expression filled with concern.

“Nothing stupid, I promise.”

Gamora smiled then, her dark eyes reflecting the love she felt. “I thought I would never see you again,” she said as she gripped his jacket and pulled him close. She kissed him desperately, as though life itself depended on it. Quill returned the kiss enthusiastically, but he gentled the gesture, pouring his tender love into it.

When they finally broke apart, he asked, “How do you feel? Do you need anything?”

Gamora smiled at him fondly. “I feel very cold, and very tired, but all I need is you.”

Quill helped Gamora to her feet. Taking off his jacket, he draped it over her shoulders, ignoring the biting chill that suddenly assaulted him. She pulled the jacket tight, savouring the warmth and the comforting and familiar scents of leather, oil, and something uniquely Peter.

Thor removed his hand from Drax’s shoulder and the Guardians took that as their cue to rush to Gamora’s side. She was surrounded by all of them talking at once, hugging her and each other. Even Nebula hugged her sister awkwardly and shared a few quiet words with her.

Quill looked beyond them and met Thor’s eyes. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome, my friend.” For the Asgardian, it was a bittersweet moment. He could not get Loki, Heimdal, or his people back, but he was happy for the Guardians of the Galaxy and their good fortune.

After hugging everyone, including a reluctant Rocket, and shedding a few tears of her own, Gamora turned back to Quill. “Peter, please take me home.”

He knew she meant the ship because none of them really had a home, except with each other.

Gamora took a step and would have collapsed if Quill had not caught and supported her.

“What’s wrong?” Peter’s green eyes filled with fear and concern as he felt her entire body shivering and trembling. “Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m just cold. Very cold. I feel like my body was frozen.”

“It was,” Red Skull explained from where he floated nearby. “It will take time for your soul, your life, to warm it again.”

Keeping his jacket around her shoulders, Quill lifted Gamora into his arms and carried her down the rocky path back to the Quadrant. She snuggled against his strong chest, relishing in the warmth and love that flowed from him, overpowering the frigid gloom of Vormir and the bleakness of the Soul Realm.

Red Skull watched the motley group disappear down the path to their ship. He turned back to his lonely vigil over the Soul Stone.


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR:

Kraglin was standing on the gangplank when the Guardians returned to the _Quadrant_. “Welcome back, ma’am,” he said to Gamora as though he never doubted her return. “What course, Capt’n?”

Quill glanced around at the others, but no one had a suggestion. “Earth,” he decided. “I guess we better explain why we stole the Soul Stone.” He turned to Thor. “Think your friends will be pissed?”

“If they are, I will convince them otherwise.”

Kraglin quietly disappeared to the bridge and soon the ship lifted off.

“I am glad you are back, Sister,” Nebula stated. Surprisingly, she added, “I am sorry for what happened. Take comfort in the fact that Thanos is dead. I ensured he paid for what he did to us.”

“I’m sorry, too, Nebula. You will have to tell me what happened after… after he took me to Vormir.” Gamora lifted her hear from Quill’s comfortable shoulder and looked at all the Guardians gathered around her. “Thank you for coming for me. I want to talk to all of you. I want to hear what happened. But right now I’m tired and I’m cold.”

“I’ll get you to bed,” Quill said. “You can rest and warm up.”

“I am Groot?” the youthful flora asked worriedly.

“Nothing is wrong, Groot,” Gamora assured. “I promise.”

“She’s gotta rest,” Rocket explained to the tree. “I remember after Ronan we were all tired from touching that stone for maybe a minute. She’s been dealing with a stone for weeks. Give her a chance to sleep it off.” He fixed Gamora in his gaze. “You better be OK, ‘cause things just ain’t right without you. Come on, Groot.” He stomped away, embarrassed by his display of emotion.

“I will cook you something to aid in your recovery,” Drax offered enthusiastically. “Mantis, come help me. We should plan a feast, a celebratory feast.”

She eagerly followed the big man to the galley, always excited to be helping.

Quill carried Gamora to their room. He was reluctant to set her down, so frightened he would lose her again.

“You can’t hold me forever, Peter,” she finally said.

“I’m tempted to try.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Rocket was right, I just need to rest for a little while.”

Reluctantly, Quill set her on the bed. At least she had stopped uncontrollably shivering and her skin was no longer icy. He leaned in for a kiss. Softly, tenderly, they expressed their profound love that had only strengthened over the years. After they broke apart, he helped her take off her boots, brought her her sleeping clothes, and made sure she was comfortable in their big bed.

“Is everything OK, Gamora? Can I get you anything? Water? Food? Another blanket?”

“Peter, don’t hover,” she ordered. “Just stay with me.” She gestured to his side of the bed.

“Yeah. OK. I can do that.”

A fond smile curved her lips. She had missed him so much. Watching as he changed for bed, she noticed a few fresh bruises on his ribs and a recent blaster wound that creased the top of his right shoulder. She wondered just how much the battle against Thanos had cost everyone.

Quill stretched out under the blankets next to Gamora. His green eyes were bright with love, but she could also see that worry and concern still lurked in their depths. Subtle shadows beneath his eyes told her he hadn’t been sleeping much.

“Can I hold you?” he asked.

“That’s exactly what I need.” Gamora curled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder and draping an arm across his muscled torso. “I missed you. I missed this.”

“Me, too. I was lost without you,” Quill admitted.

“Thanos is really gone?” Gamora feared it was just a dream that she was free of his dark shadow.

“He’s really gone,” Peter assured. He briefly explained all that had happened since Thanos had taken her on Knowhere. He concluded, “Nebula killed him. She had help. She had a lot of help, but she killed him with your sword. It’s over there on your dresser.”

Gamora was happy her blade had not been lost and she was glad her sister had used it to free them—and the Universe—from Thanos. “Was it really only a few weeks ago that… that Thanos… that I…” Time was different in the Soul Realm. It might have been hours or it could have been millennia.

“Twenty-five days,” Quill said softly. “Twenty-five days that felt like forever without you.”

Gamora tightened her hold on Peter as she explained, “The Soul Realm was terrible. I knew I would be awake forever, aware that everything, everyone I cared about was lost for eternity. Knowing I would never see you again.” She lifted her head and studied Peter intently. “You, more than anyone, know what that’s like. You understand, don’t you?”

Quill frowned at the unhappy memories but nodded. He would never forget his glimpse into eternity.

“How did you… after Ego?”

“I had you and the others. But mostly you.” Quill kissed her gently. “We’ll help each other, like we always do.”

She liked that he didn’t offer meaningless, placating promises that everything would be fine. He knew from experience there would be difficult times. His promise was that he would be there for her. Gamora allowed herself to relax against Peter, feeling his warmth, safe in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Gamora awoke in Peter’s arms. He had been awake for some time, judging by the lack of sleepiness in his green eyes.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

She took a moment to focus on herself and her body before answering. “Warm. Alive again. Thank you for coming for me.”

Reluctantly, Quill confessed, “It was Thor’s idea. He knows more about Infinity Stones than any of us.”

“But only you could bring me back, Peter,” Gamora stated. “The stone reacts to, it respects love.”

“Don’t ever doubt how much I love you, Gamora.”

“I never have. And although I do not always say it, I love you, too.” She tilted her head and they shared a long, lingering kiss. Four years with Peter and she never tired of kissing him, never tired of the way he showed his love with sweet enthusiasm.

After a long moment of simply enjoying being together again, Gamora asked, “So you and Thor are friends now?” She was clearly surprised it was even possible.

Quill’s voice was soft as he replied, “Losing you… Turning to dust in the wind… Those things make you realise what’s really important in life. Like you. And family. Real family, not assholes who claim to be fathers.”

Gamora nodded and smiled. He was right. It was time to look forward to all the possibilities that now existed with the looming threat of Thanos gone. “Maybe we should get dressed and see what that real family is doing,” she suggested.

 

* * *

 

Someone was cooking. A delicious scent wafted down from the galley, making Gamora’s stomach growl hungrily. She and Quill stopped at the doorway, fondly watching their family. Drax laughed heartily at something Mantis said as they cooked together. Rocket showed a design for a new weapon to Thor, who nodded approvingly while Groot sat next to them, playing a hand-held videogame one of the Avengers had given him. Kraglin flirted awkwardly with Nebula. Surprisingly, she hadn’t threatened to kill him.

Gamora wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist as he pulled her close with an arm over her shoulders. They happily leaned into each other. Thanos was gone, yet that didn’t mean everything would be easy. Things never had been for them. But they had each other and their family and that was all they needed.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to everyone who read this very short story. Special thanks to all those who left kudos and comments. It's always nice to know that someone is enjoying my writing. I have two more Guardians of the Galaxy stories outlined. These two are longer and more the typical action/adventure that I write. I will be sure to post them here when I finish writing them. (Although I don't know when that will be). Until then, best wishes to everyone!


End file.
